Dammit, World Leaders: Hyuga Edition
by Mumei Mu
Summary: AU: The drunken world leaders chose someone else and suddenly give her a large reverse harem! Poor, poor Hinata, she have to be with this many husbands...Actually, she's inwardly happy about that because the truth is... (Two-chapters story.)
1. Hinata, Meet Your Husbands!

**I present you one of the latest story, Dammit, World Leaders: Hyuga Edition! A Naruto x mass crossover two-chapters fanfic!**

**This time, it's a massive reverse harem (Smaller than DNA) and guess who's the solo wife? Hinata Hyuga! How many guys? I'll let you find out in this chapter. Bwahahahaha! The first chapter is just introduction and second chapter is lemon chapter.**

**For Naruto characters, see DK:TE for some details.**

**I'm also going to skip the opening and go straight to long introduction section because if I do the opening, it will play out the same way but I have to replace Naruto's name with Hinata and girls with boys and the numbers…Just use your imagination or re-read DNA opening for this one but the numbers are different.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and everything mentioned in this story! Only OCs.**

* * *

**Hinata, Meet Your Husbands!**

* * *

The first thing that greet Hinata and her harem when they enter the castle on large island are an large audience of males and the timid Hyuga heiress widened her eyes at the sight. At first no one say anything as they stare at each other until Kakashi step up with a clearing throat, "Hello, my name is Kakashi and that is Hyu…Hinata Hyuga, our bride." He remind himself to use their first name first before surname because of some reasons. He gesture to each shinobi as he take a deep breath, "That is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Izuzuka, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Sai, Yurito, Killer Bee, A…" He paused, "Yurui, Omoi, Darui, Moroi, Ginkaku, Kinkaku, C, Atsui, Gaara, Kankuro, Tsubusa, Shinki, Nonota, Sajin, Morio, Mujin, Might Gai…" Again, he pause as Gai shout 'yosh!', "Yamato, Kisame Hoshigaki, Zabuza Momochi, Utakata, Suigetsu Hozuki, Kushimaru Kuriarare, Kussaku, Haku, Chojuro, Kagura Karatachi, Ichirota Oniyuzu, Sekki, Roshi, Han, Gantetsu, Deidara, Nigai, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Udon Ise, Kai, Ryu, Sazanami, Sora, Samidare, Kimimaro, Kazami, Jugo, Kabuto Yakushi, Kidomaru and Mubi."

A blonde man in blue shirt and black jean step up to introduce himself, "Hello, my name is Steven Rogers, call me Steve." He gesture to a giant green-skin man, "That is Hulk…"

"After he have been split off from Bruce Banner!" A masked man in red spandex with swords pop up, "That's right, folks! Bruce Banner is not here, just pure Hulk!"

"…Wade Wilson, known as Deadpool." Steve sighed as the group stared at the masked man oddly, "Please ignore him, that is just how he is…"

"I'm curious how many readers are skipping right straight to the list or lemon chapter?" Deadpool rubbed his chin, staring ahead.

"Anyway…" The blonde man shift his hand to other people, "James 'Logan' Howlett, Tony Stark, Thor, Peter Parker, Miles Morales, Ben Grimm, Bobby Drake, Rick Jones, James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes, T'Challa, Johnny Storm, Luke Cage, Drax, Pietro Maximoff, Henry 'Hank' McCoy, Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin.

A muscular man in suit with glasses step ahead, "Hello, I'm Clark Kent." He gestured to his group, "That are Bruce Wayne, Richard 'Dick' Grayson, Jason Todd, J'onn J'onzz, Barry Allen, Victor Stone, Arthur Curry, Garfield Logan, John Stewart, Kyle Rayner, Swamp Thing, Solomon Grundy and Killer Croc."

"Yo, Ichigo Kurosaki." A orange-haired teenager lazily raise his hand up then jab his thumb to his group, "That's Yasutora 'Chad' Sado, Uryu Ishida, Renji Abarai, Ganju Shiba, Byakuya Kuchiki, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Kenpachi Zaraki, Ikkaku Madarame, Shunsui Kyoraku, Gin Ichimaru, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shinji Hirako." He paused, "Sajin Komamura, Izuru Kira, Coyote Starrk, Ulquiorra Cifer, Jugram Haschwalth, Bazz-B, Hanataro Yamada, Kaien Shiba, Yushiro Shihoin and Kensei Muguruma."

"Hiya, I'm Hawks." A young adult with wings step ahead with easygoing grin before he point over to a large group, "Over there are…Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo, Shoto Todoroki, Fumikage Tokoyami, Tenya Iida, Yuga Aoyama, Mashirao Ojiro, Denki Kaminari, Eijiro Kirishima, Koji Koda, Rikido Sato, Mezo Shoji, Hanta Sero, Minoru Mineta… Yosetsu Awase, Sen Kaibara, Togaru Kamakiri, Shihai Kuroiro, Jurota Shishida, Nirengeki Shoda, Kosei Tsuburaba, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Manga Fukidashi, Juzo Honenuki, Kojiro Bondo, Neito Monoma, Hiryu Rin…" He hummed, "Mirio Togata, Tamaki Amajiki, Hitoshi Shinso, Inasa Yoarashi, Shinji Nishiya, Jin Bubaigawara, Danjuro Tobita and Shinya Kamihara."

"Hello, I am Alejandro." A latino teenager spoke with a charming smile then gesture to his group, "I introduce you to Chef, Duncan, Harold, Cody, DJ, Noah, Owen, Justin, Tyler, Mike, Cameron, B, Max, Ennui, Ryan, Junior, Spud, Rock and Jacques."

"Um, h-hi, I'm Jaune Arc." A blonde teenager smiled nervously then looks over to his group, "That is Lie Ren, Bartholomew Oobleck, Neptune Vasilias, Sun Wukong, Mata, Flynt Coal and Roman Torchwick."

"What's up, I'm Bugs Bunny." An anthro rabbit took a bit of his carrot then point it at three individuals, "Daffy Duck, Porky Pig and Marvin the Martian."

"Hi, mo…Hinata!" A young teenager with dark blue hair waved animatedly, "I'm Morgan." He pointed to the group next to him, "That's Robin, Chrom, Frederick, Ricken, Kellam, Vaike, Libra, Gaius, Lon'qu, Stahl, Basilio…" He paused to take a breath, "Leo, Xander, Arthur, Benny, Keaton, Kaden, Kaze, Forrest, Ryoma, Takumi, Shura, Jakob, Inigo, Odin, Hayato, Hinata, Silas, Saizo and Subaki."

"Y-You almost spill the beans there…" Forrest whispered softy to Morgan.

"Sorry!" Morgan whispered back with laughter.

"Hi, I'm Dash Parr!" A blonde boy zoomed in then pointed at each person with rapid speech, "Ron Stoppable, Jim Possible, Tim Possible, Drew Lipsky…"

"Dr. Drakken!" The blue-skin man corrected with a scowl, trying his best to ignore some snickers from other.

"Mason 'Dipper' Pines, Marco Diaz, Tom Lucitor, Hiro Hamada, Wasabi…" Dash continued, "Goofy, Max Goof, Donald Duck, Beast, Robin Hood, Nick Wilde, Aladdin, Milo Thatch, Prince Eric, Quasimodo, Tarzan, Li Shang, Kronk, Hercules and Wreck-it Ralph."

"Hello, I'm Danny Fenton." A teenager waved before he gesture to some people with his head, "That's Tucker Foley, Johnny Thirteen, Wulf, Dudley Puppy, Arnold Shortman, Gerald Johanssen, Timmy Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle, Zuko, Sokka, Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, Bobby Santiago and…"

"I AM ZIM, FEAR M…" A short Irken held his fists above his head, only to be push away by a blond man with sunglasses.

"Yo, yo, name's Johnny Bravo, babe!" The said man flexed his muscles then pointed to his group, "These are Dexter, Fred Jones, Shaggy Rogers, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Manny Armstrong, Finn and Marshall Lee…But I won't p…"

"Hello, I'm Brainy Smurf." A tiny blue male in white pant and hat cut Johnny off with a greeting then gesture to two blue males, "May I introduce you to Clumsy Smurf…" The clumsy smurf tripped over his feet after waved once, "And Grouchy Smurf."

"You better not step on me or else." Grouchy crossed his arms with a grunt.

"Hiya, I'm Ash Ketchum." The said boy greeted with a fist pump then point to a group, "Meet Brock, Max, Lance, Hau, James, Cheren, Cilan, Clemont, Cress, Falkner, Aaron, Volkner, Wally, Will, Trevor, Roark, Ruby, Steven Stone, Molayne, Nate and Lucian."

"I'm Clawd Wolf." A werewolf teenager greeted with a wave then jabbed his thumb at his group, "Deuce Gorgon, Dee O'Gee, Cy Clops, Jackson Jekyll, Invisi Billy, Heath Burns, Finnegan Wake, Don of the Dead, Seth Ptolemy, Sansquatch, Rocco, Porter 'Paintergeist' Geiss, Garrott DuRoque, Chad, Billy Phaidin, Andy Beast, Sloman 'Slo Mo' Mortavitch, Raythe, Manny Taur and Johnny Spirit."

"Name's Sly Cooper." An anthro raccoon gave her wink then pointing to healthy anthro turtle and pink hippo with his cane, "These are my pals, Bentley and Murray."

Someone was about to step up to introduce himself but Deadpool suddenly pop up as he push this person away, "Alright, let me speed things up so we can finish faster! Some people don't want to sit through the whole thing and the big guy up there just wants to get it over with because he's running out of time!" He take a deep breath before he introduce the remaining males, "Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar, Elfman Strauss, Bickslow, Romeo Conbolt, Totomaru, Lyon Vastia, Sawyer, Erik, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Jellal Fernandes, Orga…"

"Wait, how do you know our names?" Gray looked at the masked man funny with corked eyebrow.

"Copy and paste!" Deadpool chirped as his pointing finger shift to another group, "Asta, Yuno, Nozel Silva, Fuegoleon Vermillion, Leopold Vermillion, Rill Boismortier, Siren Tium, Hamon Caseus, Klaus Lunettes, Jack The Ripper, En Ringard, Rades Spirito, Magna Swing, Luck Voltia, Yami Sukehiro, Zora Ideale, Henry Legolant…"

"Wha…"

"Over there!" Wade Wilson turned to another group, "Hunter Huntsman, Northwind, Sparrow Hood, Alistair Wonderland, Daring Charming, Dexter Charming, Hopper Croakington II, Chase Redford, Humphrey Dumpty…Cue the question for breather!"

"How…"

"Luffy D. Monkey!" Deadpool thrust his finger at another group as the Marvel cast facepalm at him, "Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Pedro, Sicilian, Fukaboshi, Hatchan, Wyper, Leo, Law, Sabo, Koby, Smoker…

"Um…"

"Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Bowser Junior, Wario, Waluigi, Link, Knuckles the Echidna, Tails, Sonic!" Wade Wilson pointed everywhere with thrusting index fingers, "We have Dirk The Daring, John Shepard with default look, Garrus Vakarian, Grunt, Mordin Solus, Thane Krios, Jak, Torn, Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Neo Cortex, Ratchet, Copernicus Leslie Qwark!" He flash jazz hands as he bounce around several people silly, "Here…We…Have…Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, Snotlout Jorgenson, Sherman, Jim Lake Jr., Toby Domzalski, Steve Palchuk, Krel Tarron, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnell…"

"Is he dancing?!"

"Cha-cha-cha and say their names with me!" Deadpool perform one-man congo line with a huge sombrero hat, "Meliodas, Ban, King, Gilthunder, Howzer, Ryu Hayabusa, Jann Lee, Jacky Bryant, Hayate, Eliot, Brad Wong, Bayman, Akira Yuki, Zack, Rig, Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Kanji Tatsumi, Teddie, Minato Arisato, Junpei Iori, Akihiko Sanada, Shinjiro Aragaki, Akira Kurusu, Yusuke Kitagawa, Ryuji Sakamoto…" He spun around to flash a strange pose, "ROBOT TIME!"

"What the fu…"

"Rock the Megaman!" Deadpool performed a robot dance, "Bass, Blues the Proto Man, Zero, Cutman, Gutsman, Elecman, Bubbleman, Woodman, Shadowman, Axl!" He flashed another round of jazz hands, "Next we have…Killia, Red Magnus, Zeroken, Christo, Laharl, Hoggmeiser, Maderas, Adell, Rikuo, Jon Talbain, Victor von Gerdenheim, Sasquatch, Senku Ishigami, Taiju Oki, Chrome, Gen Asagiri, Tsukasa Shishio, Ryu, Ken Masters, Sagat, Guile, Akuma, Blanka, Dan, Fei Long, Edmond Honda, Dhalsim, Balrog…"

"Stop that, you…"

Wade suddenly jump on top of nearby table then pull a chicken dance in front of bewildered audience, "Over there, we have Ragna, Azrael, Carl Clover, TR-0009 Tager, Bang Shishigami, Seven, Amane Nishiki, Kagura Mutsuki, Naoto Kurogane, Hibiki Kohaku, Jin Kisaragi, King, Eddy Gordo, Geese Howard, Feng Wai, Raven, Marshall Law, Lars Alexandersson, Jin Kazama, Shinra Kusakabe, Akitaru Obi, Joker, Takehisa Hinawa, Vulcan Joseph, Liu Kang, Baraka, Grey Cloud/Nightwolf, Cyrax, Goro, Reptile, Kuai Liang the Sub-Zero and Hanzo Hasashi the FUCKING Scorpion!" He screeched loudly with high pitch tone as he jazz-hand so hard above his head, "YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH!" He looked down to Hinata, "You get all of that?" The said woman just nod her head silently, "Good! Now who want encore…" A shield smash down on his head, knocking him out and everyone look up to see Steve Rogers as he look up with a exhausted sigh.

"I'm sorry about him, he's not all there in head." Steve grabbed the downed masked man's ankles then drag him away, "Carry on. Again, sorry about that."

"I demand someone to write me into a fanfic where I get over thousands-members harem of females!" Deadpool slurred with lifting index finger as he dragged across the floor, "And throw some sexy men in if you want to. Furry, monsters, robots, I don't care! I can be whatever you want me to beeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Shut up, you!" Johnny Storm shushed him.

"A-A-Anyway…" Someone coughed, "Do anyone need to introduce themselves or…?" No one say a word, "I guess we're done here?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." Shikamaru coughed, "Now what?"

"Can we explore the place?" Naruto asked and almost everyone agreed right away, want to stretching their legs out, sit down or try to forget the whole Deadpool's weird moment.

"…Excuse me, where is the bathroom?" Hinata slowly raise her hand up.

"Um, I know there are some on this floor but I don't know where…" Robin scratched his cheek with index finger, "But I know there is one on second floor, third door on left."

"Thank you." The Hyuga heiress make a beeline upstairs and everyone look at each other worriedly.

"You think she's upset about the whole thing?" Someone asked and most of them shrug their shoulders unsurely.

* * *

In a bathroom, Hinata sit down on a toilet seat and stare at the wall in front of her…Before a massive blood gush out from her nose as she clasped her hands with perverse blissful smile. 'BEST DAY EVER! My Naru-kun, a harem!' A drool drip down her chin, 'All of these people…I wonder what they look like under these clothes! I-I can't wait for it! The pure fuckfest! First, I will have everyone watch as I have my first time with Naru-kun then get rammed by different kind of cocks!' Her hand slips down inside her pant, 'YES! YES! YES! YES!'

Yup, Hinata may not look like it but she is a closeted super pervert.

* * *

**And that end the first chapter of D:HE!**

**That's a little over five hundred males here! That's right, a little over five hundred! Go ahead and count them! Here's the list and where they come from. Some were found in same wiki for some reasons.**

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Izuzuka, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Sai, Yurito, Killer Bee, A, Yurui, Omoi, Darui, Moroi, Ginkaku, Kinkaku, C, Atsui, Gaara, Kankuro, Tsubusa, Shinki, Nonota, Sajin, Morio, Mujin, Might Gai, Yamato, Kisame Hoshigaki, Zabuza Momochi, Utakata, Suigetsu Hozuki, Kushimaru Kuriarare, Kussaku, Haku, Chojuro, Kagura Karatachi, Ichirota Oniyuzu, Sekki, Roshi, Han, Gantetsu, Deidara, Nigai, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Udon Ise, Kai (OC), Ryu (OC), Sazanami, Sora, Samidare, Kimimaro, Kazami, Jugo, Kabuto Yakushi, Kakashi Hatake, Kidomaru, Mubi (Naruto: 60)

Ennui, Duncan, Harold, Cody, DJ, Alejandro, Justin, Max, Mike, Noah, Owen, Ryan, Chef, B, Junior, Spud, Rock, Tyler, Cameron, Jacques (Total Drama: 20)

Dudley Puppy, Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, Johnny Thirteen, Wulf, Zuko, Sokka, Zim, Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, Bobby Santiago, Jorgen Von Strangle, Timmy Turner, Arnold Shortman, Gerald Johanssen (Nickelodeon: 15)

Ed, Edd, Eddy, Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Manny Armstrong, Dexter, Johnny Bravo, Fred Jones, Shaggy Rogers, Finn, Marshall Lee, Clumsy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Brainy Smurf (Cartoon Network: 15)

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Pedro, Sicilian, Fukaboshi, Hatchan, Wyper, Leo, Law, Sabo, Koby, Smoker (One Piece: 14)

Robin, Morgan, Chrom, Frederick, Basilio, Lon'qu, Stahl, Vaike, Libra, Gaius, Ricken, Kellam, Leo, Xander, Arthur, Benny, Keaton, Kaden, Kaze, Forrest, Ryoma, Takumi, Shura, Jakob, Inigo, Odin, Hayato, Hinata, Silas, Saizo, Subaki (Fire Emblem: 31)

Hulk, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Thor, Steven 'Steve' Rogers/Captain America, Wade Wilson/Deadpool, Miles Morales/Spider-Man, James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes/Winter Solider, Henry 'Hank' McCoy/Beast, T'Challa/Black Panther, Luke Cage, Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin/Colossus, Drax, Ben Grimm/The Thing, Johnny Storm/Human Torch, Bobby Drake/Iceman, Rick Jones/A-Bomb, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Tony Stark/Iron Man, James 'Logan' Howlett/Wolverine (Marvel: 19)

Arthur Curry/Aquaman, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Victor Stone/Cyborg, Barry Allen/The Flash, J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter, Richard 'Dick' Grayson/Robin/Nightwing, Jason Todd/Red Hood, Solomon Grundy, Alec Holland/Swamp Thing, Clark Kent/Superman, Garfield Logan/Beast Boy, Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern, John Stewart/Green Lantern, Killer Croc (DC: 14)

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, Snotlout Jorgenson, Sherman (Dreamworks: 3)

Krel Tarron, Jim Lake Jr., Toby Domzalski, Steve Palchuk (Tales of Arcadia: 4)

Dash Parr, Mason 'Dipper' Pines, Quasimodo, Marco Diaz, Tom Lucitor, Tarzan, Ron Stoppable, Jim Possible, Tim Possible, Drew Lipsky/Dr. Drakken, Li Shang, Kronk, Hercules, Goofy, Max Goof, Donald Duck, Beast, Aladdin, Milo Thatch, Prince Eric, Robin Hood, Wreck-it Ralph, Nick Wilde, Hiro Hamada, Wasabi (Disney: 25)

Sun Wukong, Roman Torchwick, Lie Ren, Bartholomew Oobleck, Neptune Vasilias, Jaune Arc, Mata, Flynt Coal (RWBY: 8)

Andy Beast, Seth Ptolemy, Sansquatch, Rocco, Porter 'Paintergeist' Geiss, Garrott DuRoque, Chad, Billy Phaidin, Sloman 'Slo Mo' Mortavitch, Raythe, Manny Taur, Johnny Spirit, Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Invisi Billy, Heath Burns, Finnegan Wake, Don of the Dead, Deuce Gorgon, Dee O'Gee, Cy Clops, Clawd Wolf (Monster High: 21)

Hunter Huntsman, Northwind, Sparrow Hood, Alistair Wonderland, Daring Charming, Dexter Charming, Hopper Croakington II, Chase Redford, Humphrey Dumpty (Ever After High: 9)

Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar, Elfman Strauss, Bickslow, Romeo Conbolt, Totomaru, Lyon Vastia, Sawyer, Erik, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Jellal Fernandes, Orga (Fairy Tail: 15)

Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora 'Chad' Sado, Yushiro Shihoin, Ganju Shiba, Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Hanataro Yamada, Kaien Shiba, Ikkaku Madarame, Shunsui Kyoraku, Kensei Muguruma, Shinji Hirako, Sajin Komamura, Izuru Kira, Gin Ichimaru, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Renji Abarai, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Coyote Starrk, Ulquiorra Cifer, Uryu Ishida, Jugram Haschwalth, Bazz-B (Bleach: 23)

Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo, Shoto Todoroki, Fumikage Tokoyami, Tenya Iida, Yuga Aoyama, Mashirao Ojiro, Denki Kaminari, Eijiro Kirishima, Koji Koda, Rikido Sato, Mezo Shoji, Hanta Sero, Minoru Mineta, Yosetsu Awase, Sen Kaibara, Togaru Kamakiri, Shihai Kuroiro, Jurota Shishida, Nirengeki Shoda, Kosei Tsuburaba, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Manga Fukidashi, Juzo Honenuki, Kojiro Bondo, Neito Monoma, Hiryu Rin, Jin Bubaigawara, Danjuro Tobita, Shinya Kamihara, Hawks, Mirio Togata, Tamaki Amajiki, Hitoshi Shinso, Inasa Yoarashi, Shinji Nishiya (MHA: 36)

Marvin the Martian, Porky Pig, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes: 4)

Nozel Silva, Fuegoleon Vermillion, Leopold Vermillion, Rill Boismortier, Siren Tium, Hamon Caseus, Klaus Lunettes, Yuno, Jack The Ripper, En Ringard, Rades Spirito, Asta, Magna Swing, Luck Voltia, Yami Sukehiro, Zora Ideale, Henry Legolant (Black Clover: 17)

Dirk The Daring (Dragon's Lair: 1)

John Shepard, Garrus Vakarian, Grunt, Mordin Solus, Thane Krios (Mass Effect: 5)

Jak, Torn (Jak and Daxter: 2)

Ratchet, Copernicus Leslie Qwark (Ratchet & Clank: 2)

Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot: 3)

Zack, Ryu Hayabusa, Rig, Jann Lee, Jacky Bryant, Hayate, Eliot, Brad Wong, Bayman, Akira Yuki (Dead or Alive: 10)

Meliodas, Ban, King, Gilthunder, Howzer (Seven Deadly Sins/Nanatsu no Taizai: 5)

Ash Ketchum, Volkner, Wally, Will, Trevor, Roark, Ruby, Steven Stone, Molayne, Nate, Lucian, Max, Lance, Hau, James, Cheren, Cilan, Clemont, Cress, Falkner, Aaron, Brock (Pokemon: 22)

Bowser, Bowser Junior, Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Link, Knuckles the Echidna, Tails, Sonic (Nintendo: 10)

Azrael, Carl Clover, Ragna, TR-0009 Tager, Bang Shishigami, Seven, Amane Nishiki, Kagura Mutsuki, Naoto Kurogane, Hibiki Kohaku, Jin Kisaragi (Blazblue: 11)

Ryu, Ken Masters, Sagat, Guile, Akuma, Blanka, Dan, Fei Long, Edmond Honda, Dhalsim, Balrog (Street Fighter: 11)

King, Eddy Gordo, Geese Howard, Feng Wai, Raven, Marshall Law, Lars Alexandersson, Jin Kazama (Tekken: 8)

Liu Kang, Baraka, Grey Cloud/Nightwolf, Cyrax, Goro, Reptile, Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion, Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat: 8)

Killia, Red Magnus, Zeroken, Christo, Laharl, Hoggmeiser, Maderas, Adell (Disgaea: 8)

Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Kanji Tatsumi, Teddie, Minato Arisato, Junpei Iori, Akihiko Sanada, Shinjiro Aragaki, Yusuke Kitagawa, Ryuji Sakamoto, Akira Kurusu (Persona: 11)

Sly Cooper, Murray, Bentley (Sly Cooper: 3)

Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox: 3)

Rock/Megaman, Bass, Proto Man/Blues, Zero, Cutman, Gutsman, Elecman, Bubbleman, Woodman, Shadowman, Axl (Megaman: 11)

Rikuo, Jon Talbain, Victor von Gerdenheim, Sasquatch (Darkstalkers: 4)

Senku Ishigami, Taiju Oki, Chrome, Gen Asagiri, Tsukasa Shishio (Dr. Stone: 5)

Shinra Kusakabe, Akitaru Obi, Joker, Takehisa Hinawa, Vulcan Joseph (En'en no Shobotai: 5)

**Why did I chose these certain characters for Hinata's harem? Because some are very rare, favorite pairing and never done before.**

**Ryu and Kai are OC (See DK:TE).**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into the fireplace.**


	2. Hinata, Love Your Husbands!

**Before I give you the rest of the AN…If you are under 18 or legal age in your country, stop read this story and leave right now. Some chapters may contain materials/fetish that makes you uncomfortable. If you are still reading, I am not responsible for your actions because you have been warned and you have acknowledging that you are at legal age and it's your responsibility by choosing to read this story.**

**Here's the lemon chapter! Since there's so many characters here, there are going to be a lot of actions, many sections and it's possible it's going to have some 'blink and you miss' scene, most characters show up once.**

**I'm going to point few things out…One, someone say it's impossible for a woman to fuck this many men and my answer for that? Look up Lisa Sparxx and her world record. Same goes for many birth with a peasant in past who have whooping 69 children! Yes, it's real. I'll wait here while you go check them…See?!**

**Second…some people take issues with some certain stuff like furry characters and huge ass harem. Funny, I don't see you yelling or complaining to me about giving Naruto a huge harem and whatever he get. Sound like double standard to me. Also, few people think Hinata here is genin Hinata and I'm going to say…No, wha…No, no. If you have read some of Dammit series, you should know this Hinata is in her 20's!**

**And third…Dudes/dudettes, this lemon story is a joke! I mean it's not real, just pure fiction and almost like hentai…We all know there's a lot of weird shits going on in these hentai and don't you pretend like you never have seen weird one.**

**If you don't like the concept of this story or anything else in this story, please leave. No one is forcing you to read it and you chose to read it by your own will. You have been warned so don't yell/scream/whatever and just close the tab/hit back button.**

**If you don't remember the list, it's in pervious chapter and I suggest to keep it open in another tab so you can keep track of who's who.**

**All characters in this story are 18 and above, despite their appearances.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Warning: Contain so many stuffs like gangbang for example! Some ridiculous moments! Not gonna lie, you'll going to see some weird shits.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and everything in this story.**

* * *

**Hinata, Love Your Husbands!**

* * *

Hinata sit in middle of largest mattress with heavy blush and a small nosebleed as she watch her husbands remove their clothes, the solo woman wear nothing but her birthday suit and she can see some cocks erected at sight of her. "Have everyone understand the rules?" She asked.

"Yup, one creampie per turn and take a short break after each ten guys." Someone said in background, "Naruto go first and once you two are done, everyone can take a go at you, even team up if they feel like it."

"Right." Hinata nodded before she look to Naruto with lewd smile, "Come here, Naru-kun!"

"Um, should I be concern?" The blushing blonde slowly walks over to his pervert wife and before he know it, she shove her tongue down his throat while pushing his hand to her breast with a squeeze. Naruto's brain shut down at that as he kisses back, his hands unknowingly caress and fondle with her body, mostly with her breasts before Hinata grab his member to stroke it at her pace. After few minutes of making out, Hinata break apart to kneel down and she immediately gulp his cock in one swift move, bobbing back and forth rapidly with suction lip while placing her hands on his buttocks to hold him in place. "A-A-Ah, Hina-chan!" He cried out in pleasure as he unknowingly fuck her mouth, "I-I-I'm gonna cum…!" That seems to egg Hinata on as she speed up with snaking tongue until he climaxed inside her mouth, which she gladly swallow it all up then pull it out of her mouth before she stroke his member with her breasts for a short time to make sure it's still erected.

"Lie down." Hinata smiled up to the blonde and he lie down with a small plop before she mount him with her maidenhood hovering above his member. "Ready?" He gave her a nod before she drop herself on him, moaning out as soon as his member enter her in a single blow and she immediately rock her hips with bounces as her moaning lover thrusting upward to meet her speed. She feel so turned on by having everyone watching her losing her virginity to her lover and doing it in front of everyone, their thrusting speeds increase furiously as Naruto cup her bouncing breasts with little fondles. The busty Hyuga suddenly climaxed couple times and before she know it, her lover flood her inner cavern with his seed as she bounced on him few times until she lift herself off him. Naruto was about to get up with pants but she sit back down on him in reverse cowgirl position this time as his cock enter her anal, "K-K-Keeping going, baby. I-I want you to fuck my ass until you come while the others fuck me!"

"H-H-Hai, Hina-chan!" The moaning blonde thrusting upwardly with his hands on her buttocks, having lost himself in bliss of pleasure.

"W-Who want to go next?" Hinata looked to the rest of her husbands with lifting legs, "I-I-I don't mind taking anyone on…Or more at once!"

"Me!" Sanji eagerly run up to her and he push his cock into her maidenhood with rapid thrusts as he throw his head back with moans. "A-A-Ah, i-i-it feel so good!" He holds her legs up by thighs and the moaning heiress buck her hip more faster, enjoying her first double penetration. The sight of it seems to cause some of her husbands to approach the trio while the rest stroke their members, feeling arousing as some time went by.

"Hinata, suck it." Jin Kazama push her head down on his member, which she gladly take it with greedy sucks. Lincoln Loud slide his member between her breasts, holding together by Naruto's hands as the white-haired lover titfuck their wife with moans. Hinata's hands find itself wrapping around Toby Domzalski's and Shinra Kusakabe's cocks with fast stroking. When Sanji came inside her, he tag out with Jin Kazama as he thrust into her furiously to her pleasure and the moaning woman end up sucking Lincoln off while he kept titfuck her.

"G-G-Get her up…" Naruto moaned out under them after he fill her ass up with his seed and they lift her up slightly so he can slide out from under them before he kneel next to Hinata's head as they lie her back down. "L-L-Lincoln, you done with her boobs?" He asked.

"Y-Yup!" Lincoln get up to let Naruto sandwich his cock between Hinata with rapid thrusts and the white-haired lover end up fucking her lower mouth, Jin have already came a bit before Naruto. Hinata take turns to sucking Toby and Shinra off until they take their turn with her lower mouth in order. The first group move away from her so the others can go next.

Neji Hyuga turn her over onto her limbs and he enter her doggy style, humping rapidly with hands on her buttocks. "N-N-Neji-nii!" Hinata moaned out excitingly as her cousin have his way with her and her mouth was immediately occupied with Harold, who decide to fuck her mouth with hand on top of her head. Several men surround her at both sides, rubbing their erected member on her swaying body and few tips poke her juggling breasts with precum.

"Okay, I'm done." Neji grunted out as he switch from lower mouth to her anal, pounding it right away and the nerd quickly run around to enter her cum-strained maidenhood with eager fast thrusts as Shaggy Rogers claimed her mouth with his member. He went next after Harold as soon as he came, which last for couple minutes and it went on for a while until the shaggy man climaxed.

"Ten!" John Shepard called out as he pick Hinata up, entering her maidenhood right away with her legs around his waist and she buck her hip wildly against his thrusting member as he cupped her rear with fumbles. He manages to catch her swinging nipple with his mouth, sucking it until he came inside her after few minutes. The commander carefully put the moaning woman down, "How long do you think you need for?" He asked with some pants.

"Mm, f-f-five minutes." Hinata licked some remaining fluids off her body with lewd blush as she get an idea, "…Say, you know, I can create up to about twenty kage bunshin…Maybe I can make them so they can give you guys blowjob, handjob or boobjob while some of you have your turns with me? Anyone who haven't fuck me can't fuck the clones until we fucked first."

"…Yes."

"Good idea."

"Let's do it."

"I'm cool with it." These were the common response from her husbands and the grinning woman form a handseal.

* * *

Steve Rogers stand together with Hinata from behind with his thrusting member inside her as they moan out together and he release his fluids inside her before he pull out to shove it into her anal with equal thrusting speed. He lift her legs up as the moaning woman place her arms around his neck and her moans grow loudly as soon as Clark Kent insert his cock in her lower mouth with high speed, the superman gently caress her torso while both men give Hinata some kisses.

* * *

Hinata's clone gag with rolled-back eyes as she tried to take many cocks inside her mouth with snaking tongue, barely suck on seven members. The real Hinata was screaming her head off in pleasure near them, due to two cocks sliding back and forth within her maidenhood at same time, and the cocks' owners, Dirk The Daring was under her and Ban above her with her right leg on his shoulder.

* * *

"Y-Y-Yes, yes, b-b-breed me l-l-like rabbits!" Hinata cried out pleasure with her chin resting on her fists as Bugs Bunny humped her from behind doggy style with furious speed and the moaning anthro rabbit rolled his eyes lightly before he ejaculate inside her. The woman roll over to spread her legs wide open to another lover, "P-Porky me good!"

"C-C-Can you please never s-s-s-say that again?" Porky Pig slide his cock into his lover's lower mouth and he never get any response from his moaning lover as their hips smashing together until he blow his load inside her.

* * *

Copernicus Leslie Qwark grunt out in pleasure as Hinata manage to take entire of his member inside her mouth with greedy bobs and the woman was riding Ratchet cowgirl style with rapid bounces, her anal was pounding into by Torn while she jerking Jak off with one hand. They flip her over as soon as Ratchet climaxed and Qwark eagerly hammered into her lower mouth with moans before he tag out with Jak then Torn last, each men leave some fluids on her body, which was licked off by her clones.

* * *

Hinata lie flat on floor with moans as Sasuke Uchiha hammered into her lower mouth from above, holding her leg high up with one hand pining her body down before he release his seed inside her and Ichirota Oniyuzu take his place, enter her maidenhood with same speed. He was join by Kai, also entering her maidenhood as they went on for a while until they mixed their sticky fluids together inside her.

* * *

Ed, Edd and Eddy stuffed Hinata's lower mouth with their cocks and she moan out with sticking-out tongue as her three lovers work together to thrust into her until they flood her with their fluids then pull out to shot their loads at three different angles, littering her body with white fluids.

* * *

Hinata lazily have her ass up in air with her cum-strained face lying on floor with cum-loaded drool out of her mouth as her lovers thrusting into her lower mouth until they blow their loads inside her then step aside for other to take over. They were Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, Duncan, Snotlout Jorgenson, Kiba Izuzuka, Deidara, Johnny Bravo, Johnny Thirteen, Jim Lake Jr., Sherman and Roman Torchwick in order. "M-M-More…" She moaned out, "I-I-I can keep going…"

"You heard her!" Wade Wilson swiftly bury his member deeply inside her sheath then move his hip wildly while tighten his grip on her hip, "And I'm still waiting for my harem story! A single chapter will do! And guess what? I'm not gonna stop fucking until I get what I wa…" He suddenly empty his load out inside the moaning woman, "Oh, you motherfucker! Don't you dare change the scene on me!"

* * *

Rock hammered into Hinata in a piledriver position while Bass pound her anal back-to-back with the blue bomber and the moaning woman jerking and sucking Blues and Zero while switching between them each two minutes. Megaman and Bass change their place as soon as the blue bomber came and Bass took few minutes to release his seed before they switch with Zero then Blues in order.

* * *

"A-Ah, kaa-chan, y-y-you're s-s-s-so good at blowjob!" Forrest moaned with flushing cheeks as Hinata stroke her breasts on his cock while sucking its head and Morgan was thrusting in her doggy style with bright wide grin. Forrest cummed inside her mouth then change his place with his half-brother as soon as Morgan climaxed and they resume their lovemaking.

* * *

"H-H-How can you have so much energy?" Shikamaru Nara grunted tiredly as the busty woman ride him wildly while stroking several cocks near her ahegao face, "T-Troublesome…" He blew his load inside and Killer Bee pull her off him to enter her maidenhood in full nelson position while several men masturbated to her.

* * *

Hinata lie on her back with wide opening legs as some of her lovers take turn to fuck her while she give Naruto blowjob with one stroking hand, her another hand play with her breasts. The lovers who fucked her in order were Krel Tarron, Owen, Steve Palchuk, Kisame Hoshigaki, Cody, Haku, Zabuza Momochi, Tucker Foley, Zuko, Robin, Chrom, Sokka, Marvin the Martian, Dick Grayson, Arthur and Jason Todd.

* * *

Daffy Duck and Donald Duck argued over who was the best lover and duck as they sandwiched Hinata with both cocks inside her maidenhood and the moaning woman have to do all work by moving her hip up and down rapidly until they came together at same time inside her.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki and Yasutora Sado hold Hinata up in a suspending spitroast with her limbs wrapping around their waists as both lovers move her body back and forth to meet their thrusting hip, Chad was first to screw her then they turn her around after he shot his load out as Ichigo have his turn with her. They hand her off over to Mirio Togata and Tamaki Amajiki then to Bruce Wayne and James Logan Howlett, all perform same action in order.

* * *

Hinata decide to engage in a big jerk circle-slash-gangbang, spinning her around on sheet as every single member of circle fuck her silly until they give her their own creampie then they finished it off with bukkake as soon as the last member finished his turn with moaning woman. The members in order were Yuga Aoyama, Johnny Spirit, Mashirao Ojiro, Stahl, Denki Kaminari, Raythe, Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Manny Taur, C, Jackson Jekyll, Chase Redford, Humphrey Dumpty, Ryu, A, Might Gai, Rock Lee, Zoro, Lon'qu, Vaike, Brad Wong, Bayman, Shadowman, Axl and Shino Aburame.

* * *

"And that is how you pleasure a woman!" Bowser rubbed a bump on Hinata's maidenhood while thrusting upward into her from behind, both sitting, as Bowser Junior watch on. The Koopa king grunt out as his sticky fluids flow down from the moaning woman's lower mouth and he pull out from her with a wet pop. "Now, try it yourself."

"Yes!" Bowser Junior insert his cock into Hinata's lower slot with rapid thrusts, rubbing the bump with his thumb and index finger as Hinata's moans grow loud and increasing in numbers.

* * *

Hinata sucked on something inside her mouth with moans before she spit out white and blue gooy into her cupping hands and Clumsy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Brainy Smurf stumble out of the spit. She bring her cupped hands down to her groin then insert each smurf inside her lower mouth and she start to squirming in pleasure with ahegao expression as the three smurfs wiggling within her until they climaxed, swimming out via river of love juices while she squirting out.

* * *

"Um, should you take a break for a bit while before you do that?" Neji Hyuga asked his cousin a bit concerning.

"N-N-No, I-I-I can do this one!" Hinata grinned lewdly, lying on a sofa with two stacks of pillows supporting her spreading legs up as white fluids littered all over her body. "G-G-Go away and p-p-play with my clones!"

"Don't say I warned you." Neji walked away with a sigh as he waved above his head, "You heard her, guys. Carry on."

"T-Train me hard!" The giggling woman watch on as many men line up to ram her maidenhood furiously while playing with her assets until they ejaculated inside her per turn.

The members of the long line were Kabuto Yakushi, Kakashi Hatake, Arnold Shortman, Benny, Keaton, Kaden, Kaze, Gerald Johanssen, Kidomaru, Rock, Billy Phaidin Tyler, Cameron, Jacques, Frederick, Basilio, Jellal Fernandes, Takehisa Hinawa, Vulcan Joseph, Orga, Jaune Arc, Mata, Ash Ketchum, Volkner, Barry Allen, J'onn J'onzz, Akitaru Obi, Joker, Wally, Will, Trevor, Luke Cage, Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin, Drax and Sloman 'Slo Mo' Mortavitch.

* * *

Hinata bounced wildly with loud moans as she ride on…Nothing but empty air, but in reality she was actually riding Invisi Billy, an invisible man.

* * *

The moaning woman find herself engaging in a 'furry' gangbang as her anthro husbands change her around in different positions from missionary to piledriver, all A to Z. Every one pound her wildly like beast until they pour their love fluids out inside her inner carnal. The gangbangers were Crash Bandicoot, Sonic, Sly Cooper, Murray, Bentley, Fox McCloud, Nick Wilde, Robin Hood, Tails, Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnell, Dudley Puppy, Wulf, Knuckles the Echidna and Crunch Bandicoot in order.

After that, she was turn over to Bubbleman, Elecman, Cutman, Gutsman and Woodman for her robotic gangbang in order.

Next, she receives an alien gangbang from Garrus Vakarian, Grunt, Mordin Solus and Thane Krios.

Then hand over to Jon Talbain, Sasquatch, Rikuo and Victor von Gerdenheim for monster gangbang. Hinata swear her ass just stretched out by Sasquatch's and Grunt's large cocks.

* * *

Mario, Luigi, Wario, Link and Waluigi have an competition to see who can last longest fucking Hinata doggy style while she pleasure them with blowjob and handjobs. Everyone came in order with cumshot and in the end, Waluigi was the winner for lasting twenty minutes longer.

* * *

"Woo, that is my kind of woman!" Minoru Mineta laughed perversely as he humped Hinata's lower mouth from behind, hanging onto her rear while she stand up to lean on table with her hands. "A-After that, we're gonna do crazy shit! Sexy outfit! Many poses! Ropeplays! S-So many things to do!" He moaned out, "T-T-Take all of my baby butter!"

"Y-Yes, fill me up!" Hinata moaned out with equally perverse laughter.

* * *

"Come and fuck your naughty teacher!" Hinata singsong, wearing stocking socks with high-heel shoes with opening white blouse and she moan out as her 'students' pound her on desk with her legs on their shoulders until they reach their climaxes at different time.

In order, her 'students' were Izuku Midoriya, Chojuro, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Udon Ise, Katsuki Bakugo, Yu Narukami, Minato Arisato, Hanta Sero, Yosetsu Awase, Sen Kaibara, Teddie, Junpei Iori, Akihiko Sanada, Tenya Iida, Shoto Todoroki, Fumikage Tokoyami, Shinjiro Aragaki, Yusuke Kitagawa, Mezo Shoji, Togaru Kamakiri, Shihai Kuroiro, Jurota Shishida, Nirengeki Shoda, Ryuji Sakamoto, Akira Kurusu, Yosuke Hanamura, Kanji Tatsumi, Kojiro Bondo, Neito Monoma, Hiryu Rin, Eijiro Kirishima, Koji Koda, Rikido Sato, Kosei Tsuburaba, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Manga Fukidashi and Juzo Honenuki.

* * *

"H-H-How many guys left are there?" Cody panted heavily as one of Hinata's clones suck him off while fucking Rock Lee, glancing at the original Hinata rest on bed with lifting rear in front of another long line and she was sucking Izuku Midoriya off.

"I-I think we're about halfway done…" Shikamaru Nara drawled as he watch someone humped Hinata roughly to her pleasure and it was a quick-in-n-out for everyone in the line, "But still a lot of us…Troublesome." Their wife is really super pervert and has lot of stamina than he thought.

The members of another line were, in order, Sai, Yurito, Neo Cortex, Moroi, Ginkaku, Kinkaku, Luffy, Usopp, Pedro, Hayato, Hinata, Silas, Saizo, Kussaku, Subaki, Jugram Haschwalth, Bazz-B, Nozel Silva, Fuegoleon Vermillion, Kagura Karatachi, Sekki, Roshi, Han, Gantetsu, Chef, B, Junior, Spud, Yamato, Utakata, Thor, Miles Morales, Kyle Rayner, Hiro Hamada, Wasabi, John Stewart, Ikkaku Madarame, Shunsui Kyoraku, Kensei Muguruma, Shinji Hirako, Sajin Komamura, , TR-0009 Tager, Bang Shishigami, Seven, Li Shang, Kronk, Hercules, Goofy, Max Goof, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Laharl, Hoggmeiser, Maderas and Adell.

The lazy genius was pretty shocked that Hinata want to keep going throughout the whole thing until someone manage to talk her into take a break to drink a lot of waters.

* * *

DJ thrust fuiroulsy into Hinata in spoon position while she blow Gaara and her hands stroke both Choji Akimichi and Liu Kang. Baraka stand near her face, stroking his member furiously as he wait for his turn. The Jamaican giant shot his load inside her and he switch out with Gaara then Baraka, Choji and finally Liu Kang.

* * *

Hinata attempts to have a biggest gangbang with many men as possible as she can, trying to cramming many cocks inside her holes while many cocks of all size swat and rub her body part. Every time the owners of cocks cum inside her inner cavern from different angles and almost at same time, they were replaced by other cocks and the moaning woman don't care if she slowly get covered in their white fluids as long as she have her pleasure.

In the order, the men she chose for her big gangbang were Senku Ishigami, Chrome, Gen Asagiri, Tsukasa Shishio, Tony Stark, James Barnes, Lucian, Ruby, Lance, Max, Victor Stone, Red Magnus, Steven Stone, Molayne, Nate, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Christo, Coyote Starrk, Quasimodo, Tarzan, Ulquiorra Cifer, Arthur Curry, Ron Stoppable, Ragna, Deuce Gorgon, Dee O'Gee, Cy Clops, Taiju Oki, Killia, Zeroken, Hank McCoy, Dash Parr, Zora Ideale, Henry Legolant, Rick Jones, Kimimaro, Kazami, Jugo, Danny Fenton, Luck Voltia, Yami Sukehiro, Akuma, Dipper Pines, Kagura Mutsuki, Naoto Kurogane, Heath Burns, Finnegan Wake, Roark, Hau, James, Hanataro Yamada, Kaien Shiba, Bobby Drake, Sparrow Hood, Feng Wai, Raven, Marshall Law, Lars Alexandersson, Alistair Wonderland, Daring Charming, Johnny Storm, Pietro Maximoff, Sazanami, Sora, Samidare, Mubi, Izuru Kira, Amane Nishiki, Gin Ichimaru, Marco Diaz, Tom Lucitor, Ryu, Ken Masters, Sagat, Guile, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Renji Abarai, Uryu Ishida, Kushimaru Kuriarare, Nigai, Azrael, Carl Clover, Clyde McBride, Shura, Jakob, Inigo, Odin, Bobby Santiago, Yushiro Shihoin, Don of the Dead, Ganju Shiba and Clawd Wolf.

* * *

Hulk groaned out in pleasure as he push his largest cock up Hinata's lower mouth while holding her arms back, the moaning woman rolled her eyes back with sticking-out tongue as her stomach stretch out and restore to normal every time he thrust. Her feet barely touch the floor, flinging around like ragdoll and she scream her head off in pure pleasure as massive amount of white fluids dump out of her throbbing maidenhood. She barely get a chance to cry out in pleasure as Hulk toss her over to Solomon Grundy, who also have his way with her doggy style before Killer Croc mounted her in missionary position with wild buckling hip.

* * *

T'Challa pull Hinata's hair back while pumping his cock into her lower slot rapidly, mounting her rear and the moaning woman's mouth get stuffed by Peter Parker, who was sticking to the wall. T'Challa would switch with Darui after he give his seed inside her inner carven then Peter Parker last.

* * *

Ben Grimm and Swamp Thing hold Hinata upside down in a suspending spitroast as their hips move furiously with moans until they climaxed then turn her around, repeating their action.

* * *

Hinata moaned lewdly as several lovers ride her like wild horse while holding onto her hair, the woman was standing with crooked legs and her lovers clenched their legs on her hip until each one release their fluids inside her. The riders were Timmy Turner, Dexter, Jim Possible, Tim Possible, Meliodas, Romeo Conbolt and King.

* * *

"H-H-H-Harder!" Hinata squealed out lewdly while Beast plow her with claws on her breasts, her lover speed up with pleasuring moans. Her wild lover shot few times inside her with grunts before he give his turn to Garfield Logan and the green-skin lover make her lie on her side then plow her, holding her leg closer to his chest tighter as if he was trying to get deeper into his moaning lover.

* * *

The moaning woman can't help but to have another gangbang, bouncing her rear on a random partner as the cock ride her anal and her latest partners drilled into her lower mouth turn after turn, sometime smacking their cocks on her juggling breasts or face. Her latest partners were Hanzo Hasashi, Jin Kisaragi, Eddy Gordo, King, Geese Howard, Hibiki Kohaku, Gilthunder, Howzer, Jorgen Von Strangle and Zim in order. Several of these partners gave her facial shots after blasting their first loads inside her lower mouth.

* * *

Goro hold Hinata up in air by holding her limbs with his four arms while ramming his cock up into the swinging woman's entrance until he hit his climax and he pull it out, only to shove it up her anal as his knees bend slightly to allow a group of men penetrating her with roaming hands. Starting with Reptile, Asta, Brock, Wreck-it Ralph, Yuno, Aaron, Dr. Drakken, Kankuro, Suigetsu Hozuki, Atsui and finally, Omoi. She squealed happily when some accidentally discharge their remaining white fluids all over her stomach.

* * *

Hinata have ahegao face with tears in corner of her eyes as she get plowed by group of muscular partners roughly at different time while holding her legs up in air and she barely can support her weight up with her arms, she told them to do her rough for pleasure and they obeyed…Somewhat hesitant at first.

Ryu Hayabusa was first then Edmond Honda, Kuai Liang, Jann Lee, Hayate, Dan, Fei Long, Cyrax, Nightwolf, Zack, Dhalsim, Eliot and Balrog last, mixing their love fluids together inside their moaning wife's inner tunnel.

* * *

Aladdin, Hopper Croakington and Takumi moan in pleasure as Hinata perform handjob and blowjob on them at same time and Dexter Charming knead her breasts while thrusting his cock between them. Under the moaning woman, Ryoma and Xander lie side by side as they stuff her anal with their cocks and her lower mouth was occupied by two cocks of Prince Eric and Milo Thatch while Leo rub his harden member all over the woman's body. They take turn to ejaculate their love fluids inside her, adjusting their positions so the other can claim her maidenhood.

* * *

Hinata ride Blanka in reverse cowgirl position as her mouth work itself with both Hunter Huntsman's and Nonota's cocks, her hands stroking Northwind's and Shinki's members. When Blanka cum inside her, she stand up with raising left leg all way to her shoulder as both Hunter and Shinki enter her lower mouth at same time. It went on for a bit while until they come then change with Nonota and Northwind, who would take turn pounding her lower mouth until they climaxed.

* * *

Hinata squatted up and down over with arms behind her head as her lying partner's cock bob up and down within her lower mouth until he shot his seed up into her and the partners quickly change place by sliding out and under the moaning woman, resuming her squatting position.

Her partners for this activity were Elfman Strauss, Gaius, Ricken, Jacky Bryant, Libra, Kellam, Rig, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Laxus Dreyar, Bickslow, Akira Yuki and Erik in this order.

* * *

Hinata bend over a table with hands on edges as Jack The Ripper fuck her mouth roughly and her lower holes were filled with Fred Jones and Koby, the blonde was inside her ass. Around the table were group of men waiting for their turns and some shot their fluids all over her back and table. If someone pull out from one of her holes, the other will occupy it with their own member.

They did in order, starting with Koby then Fred Jones, Jack The Ripper, Manny Armstrong, Jin Bubaigawara, Danjuro Tobita, Yurui, Tsubusa, Smoker, Clemont, Cress, Flynt Coal, Kevin Levin, Sun Wukong, Lie Ren, Sabo, Rades Spirito, Leopold Vermillion, Shinya Kamihara, Ben Tennyson, Sajin, Morio, Mujin, En Ringard, Rill Boismortier, Neptune Vasilias and last, Bartholomew Oobleck.

* * *

Hinata lie on back with spreading uplifting legs as she stroke two cocks near her face and the last large group of her latest partners take turn to drill into her missionary style.

The group start with Ryan then Seth Ptolemy, Sansquatch, Cilan, Magna Swing, Finn, Siren Tium, Marshall Lee, Law, Inasa Yoarashi, Shinji Nishiya, Cheren, Mike, Falkner, Hawks, Hitoshi Shinso, Sawyer, Hatchan, Wyper, Totomaru, Lyon Vastia, Justin, Max, Sicilian, Fukaboshi, Chad, Hamon Caseus, Klaus Lunettes, Andy Beast, Rocco, Porter 'Paintergeist' Geiss, Garrott DuRoque, Leo, Ennui, Noah and finally, Alejandro.

"F-F-Finally…" Kiba Inuzuka panted as soon as the clones dispelled when Alejandro fall down on his rear with heavy pants, "T-T-That's everyone…"

"D-D-Damn, I can't believe she fucked everyone and kept going, just with few breaks…" Kakashi panted, "At least she's satisfied…"

"B-B-Break's over!" Hinata spring up with moans as she finger herself while kneading her right breast, "T-This time, we're going to do many things whatever I want!"

"…Never mind…" The masked jonin uttered, how did they end up with a super pervert for a wife? Whatever happened to a shy wallflower woman?!

* * *

Hinata kneel in middle of wall of cocks around her, bouncing on a dildo with ahegao expression and two 'V' handsigns as almost all cocks shower her with their sticky fluids from all degree and it almost cover her entire body while she try to catch the fluids in her opening mouth with sticking-out tongue.

* * *

The Hyuga heiress literally swim in white fluids within a large hot tub as all her husbands jerking out into the tub, some hit the lewd woman's face.

* * *

many cumshots blast Hinata's face, bust and groin nonstoppable.

* * *

Hinata lazily take every single cock after cock from behind, her body caked in thick white fluids as if she have been painted with a thickest paint. She moan happily as all of her lovers' fluids mixed together in her womb.

* * *

Hours after hours, cumshot after cumshot, position after position, gangbang after gangbang, pleasuring by cocks of all size, Hinata sprawl across the bed with fucked-stupid grin on her face and her body were completely covered with sticky white fluids as most of her husbands pass out around her. "B-B-B-Best day ever…" Hinata giggled to herself dumbly before she glance at her exhausted lovers, "…C-C-Can't wait to fuck every single day…Hehehehe!" Her lovers shivered in their sleep for some reasons they can't understand until they wake up the next day.

On positive side, their wife is very happy and they will make sure she stay happy for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**And that end the second chapter and the story of D:HE!**

…**Wow…Just wow…Hinata is really a super pervert and really enjoys her wild time with all of her husbands, which is a little over 500! That really make you think about some certain things, don't it?**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into the fireplace.**


End file.
